


Malkauns, Urmila

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [4]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Urmila wouldn’t be a distraction to her husband while he was dutifully serving his brother. Even if it meant earning her husband’s wrath.
Relationships: Lakshmana/Urmila
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Malkauns, Urmila

**Author's Note:**

> Malkauns is a midnight raga, very intense and sombre in character. It is said to have been composed by Parvati to calm Shiva when the Lord was enraged and was not calming down after losing Sati.

“Are you insane?” Lakshmana shrieked, appalled at the sight of his wife adorning herself with the finest of jewellery. “Has no one told you…”

“About my father-in-law sending away his eldest son for a fourteen year-long exile? Everyone knows that,” chirped Urmila, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. “How is that supposed to concern ME?”

“Is THIS the woman I married?” Lakshmana gasped in horror. “I didn’t know that you were so… so SELFISH!”

He made a dash for the door, but abruptly turned around to face his wife one last time.

“Oh, and great news for you. I’ll be off with my brother, in case you didn’t know,” he announced bluntly. “Have fun with your jewellery,” he added sarcastically before stomping off.

_That was an amazing bit of acting,_ Urmila congratulated herself mentally, satisfied that she wouldn’t be a distraction to her husband while he was dutifully serving his brother.

Even if it meant earning her husband’s wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @ekdesichokari (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
